


Open Waters

by oneDAESOOn



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDAESOOn/pseuds/oneDAESOOn
Summary: It's date night, and a difference of opinion on the movie choice is the least of their worries





	Open Waters

 

‘You know, for a film and television major, you kind of suck at picking a movie for date night.’

Chanyeol lets out a offended gasp, pausing the credits of the film, and rolling over onto his side to shoot his boyfriend a dirty look .

‘You are _kidding_ me right? How can you not like _Fight Club_? It’s an all-time classic,’ Chanyeol shoots back defensively.

Baekhyun hums in thought, reaching over to the half empty bowl of popcorn and grabbing a handful to shove in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he raises a playful eyebrow at his boyfriend who seems to be having a mental breakdown at Baekhyun’s lack of movie appreciation. A small pout begins to form on the younger boy’s face and Baekhyun can hardly hold back a chuckle, coughing into his hand to hide his obvious amusement, which causes Chanyeol’s pouting to intensify.

‘Come on Yeollie, we both know the ultimate classic movie is _The Lion K_ _ing_ , there really is no competition, let’s be honest,’ Baekhyun teases with his mouth still half full of food. He watches as Chanyeol’s face contorts in contemplation as he struggles to find a rebuttal to Baekhyun’s comment, cause if Chanyeol was being truthful with himself, _The Lion King_ is actually one of his favorite movies, much to his university professor’s concern, after he once handed in a 10,000 word thesis on how Scar was actually a victimised villain who could have lived a much happier and harmonious lifestyle with proper family support.

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol leans over to give Baekhyun a piercing glare, ‘Well alright then mister music student, seeing as you don’t appreciate my movie expertise, what’s our date song tonight then?’

Wiping his salty hands on the bed sheets, which causes Chanyeol to shake his head at his boyfriend’s messy antics, Baekhyun leans over to pick up his phone, spending a couple of seconds scrolling through his playlists before a mischievous grin paints his face. Waiting in anticipation, Chanyeol leans back onto his pillow and closes his eyes, just as the sound of soft acoustic guitar fills the space between them.

The familiar melody causes Chanyeol’s eyes to shoot open as he adjusts his position to stare at Baekhyun, whose mischievous grin has melded into a soft and heartfelt smile, his eyes full of love as the lyrics of the song bring back a flood of memories.

_Now all I do, all I do is wait_ ~~ ‘

This is…our song Baek, you remember?’ Chanyeol questions, thinking back to the night he pulled out his guitar, to confess to the older boy in song all those months ago.

‘Of course I remember you giant oaf,’ Baekhyun chastises playfully before blushing slightly. ‘How could I forget? It was the best night of my life.’

Leaning forward, Chanyeol rests his face closer to Baekhyun’s, who closes his eyes and after a couple of minutes starts to drift off to the sound of the gentle music.

‘Are you tired?’ Chanyeol asks, causing Baekhyun to stir slightly as he shakes his head with his eyes still closed. Chuckling softly at his boyfriend’s gallant efforts to stay awake, Chanyeol rolls over to flick the lamp on the bedside table off.

‘I love you so much Byun Baekhyun. Goodnight.’

Chanyeol’s bedroom falls into darkness and the light of his life disappears as he closes his laptop screen, and the silence that fills his lonely bedroom is deafening and unbearable.

7000 miles away, on the other side of the globe, Baekhyun wakes up alone and to a tear stained pillow, as the lyrics of their song had played over and over in his dreams that night.  

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I'm sorry for my terrible foolery with the 'light angst' tag, but it was integral for the full affect of the ending. 
> 
> This little story is really inspired by the daily struggles of your authors. While author K gets ready for her day to begin, I am literally preparing for my day to end. 
> 
> Our long distance friendship is strong, and the time difference (17hrs) is constantly trying to fight us, but it will never prevail!! I'm sure many of you can relate to these struggles.
> 
> Again thank you for reading!! Author S ~~


End file.
